


Inevitable

by Siari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Atracción inevitable, Inicio de relación, M/M, One Shot, Pliroy, Slice of Life, capítulo único, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: Era Inevitable que quisiese estrangularlo cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Imposible que pudiese tenerlo muy cerca porque sus alarmas se activaban, imposible que estuviesen de acuerdo en algo. Inevitable que ocasionaran desastres cada vez que se acercaban demasiado. Inevitable que por ello se llamaran constantemente.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.

Para el desastre se necesitan dos

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y la pista de hielo relucía con los potentes rayos de luz que se colaban de las altas ventanas. Era una hermosa vista si te encontrabas con ánimos para apreciarla, si no había nada que te molestara tanto como un par de tontos que jugaban a ser patinadores profesionales, mientras reían como idiotas e irradiaban felicidad con cada cursilería que salía de sus bocas. El arte que la mañana ofrecía era fácilmente relegado siendo un adolescente malhumorado como Yuri Plisetsky.

—…Y entonces tú llamas su atención —Yuri le explicaba a su amigo Otabek como ejecutarían un plan para molestar al par de tontos que en ese momento le colmaban la paciencia. Su amigo se había negado al principio, pero después de explicarle (y prácticamente obligarle) que sólo sería una broma inofensiva y que él no haría más que distraerlos un momento, aceptó.

—Aún sigo pensando que no deberías hacerlo —el chico Kazajo no era partidario de ese tipo de bromas. Bueno, de ninguna clase de bromas en realidad.

—Y yo te repito que si, si debo hacerlo —le miró desafiante—. Si no lo hago esos dos seguirán creyendo que no son molestos, y yo seguiré con esta desagradable sensación de inconformidad. Tarde o temprano explotaré con alguien más—sonrió malévolo—. No debería desquitarme con algún pobre tonto e indefenso que pase por ahí, ¿verdad?  
El otro chico lo miró con su habitual rostro serio. No criticaba la forma de Yuri de hacer las cosas, ni el porqué las hacía, sólo pensaba que algo podía salir mal.

—Tu lógica es impresionante, Yuri —era un tono neutro que podía dar distintas interpretaciones, como el sarcasmo o la genuina sorpresa. De lo único que Yuri estaba seguro era que si le ayudaría, y eso era lo que importaba.

—Lo sé. Ahora repasemos el…—no pudo terminar la frase porque repentinamente fue rodeado desde atrás por un cuerpo enorme.

Uno demasiado molesto.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Yuri? Presiento que nada bueno —dijo el chico que estaba a sus espaldas sosteniéndolo por los hombros, en una pose familiar y amistosa.

—¡Que te importa! ¡Suéltame Leroy! —gritó a todo pulmón, que de no ser porque aquel lugar estaba prácticamente solo, todos se hubiesen alarmado.

El otro chico río de manera tranquila y jovial mientras se separaba del rubio. No quería que el chico estuviese tan enojado desde tan temprano, o que les reventara los tímpanos a los pocos que ahí se congregaban.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano como para que ya tengas el ceño fruncido? —su tono había salido un tanto inocente, como si en verdad se cuestionara la idea de los horarios y el humor.

Yuri alejó de un manotazo los dedos ajenos que en ese momento se encontraban en el puente de su nariz, estirándolo. Gruñó totalmente enojado. JJ era un fastidio colosal que casi lo hacía olvidar su enojo con el par de tontos. No sabía en qué momento lo había dejado entrar en su vida y permitido que el sujeto se volviese tan familiar con él.

Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía.

Hacía unos meses que el chico canadiense se había mudado ahí, San Petersburgo, para entrenar de manera temporal. Por supuesto había sido la peor noticia jamás recibida, todavía peor que saber que tendría que aguantar al cerdo y al viejo entrenar en la misma pista de hielo. Aun así decidió ignorarlo completamente. No iba a desgastar su vida con alguien como JJ.

Pero se había equivocado. El muy maldito era un sujeto tan fastidioso que simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Se paseaba por aquí y por allá con sus risas escandalosas y con sonrisas enormes que lo único que provocaban en Yuri era querer destrozar todo esa dentadura perfecta que tanto le molestaba.

Y claro, la situación sólo empeoró con el tiempo.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas de su llegada cuando lo vio platicando con el cerdo. El muy tonto de Katsuki en su amabilidad ñoña habitual, había ido a saludarlo y después los dos estaban muy sonrientes y amables. ¡Si, el idiota de Leroy estaba siendo amable con el cerdo! ¿Alguien podía creer semejante farsa? Leroy sólo era un cretino, un presumido y arrogante, no amable. Pero eso no le había sido suficiente a Leroy, por supuesto que no. En su búsqueda para molestarlo, se había acercado a su amigo. Si, ese tarado platicaba con Otabek como si fuesen amigos de hace tiempo. Reía y le palmeaba la espalda con tanta tranquilidad, y Otabek si bien no regresaba el gesto, tampoco lo evitaba. Varías veces se encontró con esos dos hablando tranquilamente como si recordaran cosas pasadas. ¿Le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo? Lo peor no había sido eso, sino que Otabek le había dicho en alguna ocasión que JJ era buen chico. Llegado ese punto ya no sabía a quien quería golpear más, si a JJ por quitarle a sus amigos o a Otabek por ciego. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

Y claro, Yuri un día llegó a su límite.

En un momento de enojo total por el canadiense y sus intentos de usurparlo, fue hasta él mientras platicaba con el Kazajo y Mila. Ese día había sido el colmo, ¡también se metía con Mila! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Había ido hacia él, a gritarle que se alejara, que no quería verlo cerca nunca más, y en un momento de locura había dicho que no se acercara a sus amigos.

Si, Yuri Plisetsky había gritado lo importante que eran aquellas personas para él, y todo por la culpa de JJ.

En ese momento ignoró la vergüenza pues la furia lo consumía. Después se encargaría de negar todo. Pero lo sorprendente del asunto no fue eso, sino que JJ después de la sorpresa inicial y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió suave, de una manera que él nunca había visto, no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas, pero por primera vez no estaba esa sonrisa presumida, sino una cariñosa, amable, como si fuese otra persona. Lo había tomado del hombro y con tono calmo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él también era bienvenido a sus pláticas y que podían ser amigos. ¿Amigos? Y lo inevitable había sucedido. Yuri lo había pateado tan fuerte que JJ fue a parar dos metros lejos de él. Ese había sido el primer golpe que le propinaba a Leroy. Debió quedar escrito para la posteridad.

Por supuesto que a Yuri no le fue bien después de eso. Yakov y Lilia lo habían castigado por golpear al otro chico. Hasta le habían obligado a pedirle disculpas, argumentando que era un visitante y tenía que tratarlo con amabilidad y quien sabe que otra sarta de tonterías. Si era sincero, no había sido su intención golpearlo, nunca hasta ahora lo había hecho, pero una vez Leroy estuvo tan cerca de él, le sonrió de aquella manera y dijo lo que dijo, sus nervios se dispararon hasta las nubes. No sabía exactamente como nombrar esa sensación de nervios incontrolables, timidez y ansiedad que no le dejaron pensar. Al final concluyó que JJ simplemente le exasperaba. Lo peor vino cuando éste, riéndose mientras se sobaba la mejilla con un enorme marca roja, le dijo a sus entrenadores que no se enojaran con _Yuri-chan_ , que sólo se había agitado un poco y que no era para tanto. ¿Cómo manejaba eso? Podía manejar al otro JJ, ese que lo molestaba, pero no a este que trataba de ser buen chico, amable con él. Sólo quería golpearlo otra vez.

Desde ese entonces lo había tenido revoloteando alrededor. Ahora parecía más interesado en entablar pláticas con él y buscarlo en todo momento. Y no sabía cómo, pero se había visto envuelto en salidas con él, a veces acompañados de Otabek, otras veces por Mila, o por ambos, y en algunas ocasiones sólo ellos dos, Al principio fue rarísimo, pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a que fuese una constante en su día a día, y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, tenía que admitirlo: El tipo no era tan fastidioso una vez lo conocías un poco. Hasta podía aceptar que no sería una locura utilizar el adjetivo “agradable” para describirlo. Claro, hasta que éste se acercaba demasiado y le ponía ansioso y su única forma de reaccionar era alejarlo, muchas veces golpeándolo. El canadiense no conocía el significado de espacio personal y eso lo tenía en un constante dilema interno. A veces se quería golpear el mismo por haber propiciado todo aquello, como en aquel instante en el que el chico Leroy estaba nuevamente muy cerca de él, viéndole de manera interrogativa.

—¿Cuál es tu travesura esta vez? —dijo JJ entre divertido y serio.

—¿Qué? ¬—contestó Yuri en un hilo de voz, que corrigió aclarándose la garganta—. No es de tu incumbencia, ve y métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Oh, entonces si tienes algo planeado —sonrió burlón.

—¡Ya te dije que no te importa!

—Y tú, Otabek ¬—dijo el canadiense, ignorando las protestas del rubio—. ¿No se supone que deberías detenerlo, ser la voz de la razón? —su voz habitualmente relajada salió con un ligero tono preocupado.

El otro chico que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado viendo curioso la frecuente escena que esos dos se montaban, sólo se encogió de hombros, tranquilo. Él ya le había dado su opinión a Yuri y éste no la había tomada, no iba a insistir.

—¡Hey, idiota, no me ignores! ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! —Yuri lo encaró con su ya acostumbrado tono amenazante y ceño fruncido.

El canadiense debía de admitir que su coraje y temperamento eran dignos de aplaudir. Yuri a sus escasos dieciséis años intimidaba a la gente con ese carácter tan aplastante. Lo había visto varias veces. Claro que esto no ocurría con él, quien lo encontraba sumamente lindo y encantador cuando se enojaba de aquella forma. Suponía que se debía a que siempre le fue agradable, aún antes de conocerlo y ser cercanos.

—No, jamás te ignoraría, Yuri. Sólo no hago caso a tus protestas.

Yuri enrojeció por pena y enfado. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas amables y molestas al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria?

—¿Crees que me importa tu opinión? Haré lo que me plazca, cuando me plazca y porque me plazca —afiló su mirada, retándolo, sonriendo cruel y altanero.

Jean lo miró un instante, sin inmutarse y después suspiró.

—Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Te lastimaste y casi te dislocas el hombro —repuso relajado.

Esto descolocó al más joven. ¿Insinuaba que se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué actuaba burlón, como un completo idiota algunas veces, y de repente parecía maduro y decía cosas como esas? ¿En serio se preocupaba?

—¿Y? Sigue sin ser tu asunto —su voz salió más suave de lo que hubiese querido—. Además— esta vez recompuso su tono a uno neutro—, no haré nada extremo. Apenas moveré un dedo —no tenía idea de por qué le daba explicaciones.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces, ¿qué harás? —le miró directamente a los ojos, curioso, demasiado interesado en sus reacciones faciales.

Y Yuri nuevamente sintió la violación de su espacio personal. Lo empujó lejos como reacción primaria.

El movimiento brusco ocasionó que una botella saliera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jean la recogió con interés.

—¿Qué es esto, Yuri-chan?

—¡Dame eso! —dijo desesperado intentando alcanzar la botella.  
JJ se alejó unos pasos para estar a salvo e inspeccionó el objeto. Éste parecía contener un líquido obscuro. No tenía descripción en la etiqueta, más que el nombre “saborizante”.

Le acercó el frasco a su dueño y éste se lo arrebató de un manotazo.

—Entonces, ¿a quién piensas envenenar, Yuri-chan? —bromeó JJ.

—¿Huh? ¿Acaso no leíste la etiqueta? ¿O en verdad no sabes leer?

JJ rió alto, todo su cuerpo vibraba honesto ante el goce de sus emociones. Yuri Plisetsky siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor. Le encantaba la forma retadora y ofensiva con la que el rubio parecía andar por el mundo. Siempre enérgico y con algo filoso y astuto saliendo de su boca. Sin miedo de ofender al ser directo, sin miedo de ser rechazado porque parecía que eso era lo que menos le importaba. En cambio él se había pasado toda una vida tratando de ser agradable y fallando en el intento. Y ahora estaba ahí, cambiando la rutina, en otro país, con otra gente, lejos de casa, esperando que el cambio ayudara a sus relaciones interpersonales fuera de su zona de confort. Un logro que aún no alcanzaba.

Después del rompimiento de su compromiso y relación con Isabella se había sentido desorientado. Su ex novia había sido uno de sus puntos de apoyo en tantos sentidos, que cuando se vio desprovisto de ella se sintió perdido por un momento. Y no es que no hubiese entendido que había sido lo mejor para los dos, que después de un tiempo les fue inevitable darse cuenta de la realidad. Ellos funcionaban mucho mejor como amigos pero no como pareja. Aun así había sido doloroso golpearse con la realidad y despedirse de todos esos años en los que creyó que toda su vida estaba planeada junto a ella.

Pero el fin de su noviazgo le había hecho reparar en algo que hasta ese momento no le había parecido tan importante.

La relación con sus compañeros de pista era casi nula. Apenas y tenía a un par de chicos a los que podía llamar buenos conocidos. Así que sin dejar de enfocarse en su carrera de patinaje y universitaria había decidido buscar un nuevo lugar en el que vivir de manera temporal, esperando que ahora el estar solo ayudara con su objetivo. Hacía años que no salía de su patria para entrenar, y sus padres consideraban que ya tenía edad para salir.

Sus padres tenían un amigo francés que radicaba en Rusia, un ex patinador que estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo. No fue muy difícil encontrar una nueva Universidad y aplicar para transferirse. Tampoco el idioma era un gran problema, estaba aprendiéndolo bien, y hablar inglés era ya una ventaja. Poco a poco se adaptaba al ambiente en la universidad, y ya tenía un par de compañeros con los que convivía muy bien y podía contar con ellos, además de tener buena relación con la mayoría de su grupo. A pesar de ser un país diferente al suyo, el ambiente en torno a él no resultó tan diferente. Excepto en la pista de hielo, claro.

Desde un principio tuvo que hacerse a la idea que ya no estaba en la pista de hielo de sus padres, que ahora patinaría en el mismo lugar que Viktor Nikiforov y su pupilo Yuri Katsuki, que su ex compañero y viejo amigo Otabek que también entrenaba ahí de manera temporal. Y por supuesto, el pequeño y rebelde Yuri. Todo un acontecimiento para él, uno que le alegró, pero que también le hizo sentirse nervioso.

—Hey, tarado —una voz grave y el chasquido del joven rubio lo trajeron al presente—.Deja de soñar despierto, te ves más tonto de lo normal.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te hice sentir solo? —Jean le guiñó el ojo.

—Cállate —se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver al otro lado.

El estridente instrumental de _Hard Rock Hallelujah_ les hizo salir de su burbuja y darse cuenta que el celular del chico Kazajo sonaba. Éste revisaba el aparato, y como muy pocas veces tenía una cara de sorpresa; el chico miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron curiosos, y éste como reflejo también los volteó a ver.

—Lo siento Yuri, tengo que irme —dijo Otabek en su particular tono monótono.

—¿Ah?¿Por qué? Dijiste que me ayudarías —habló molesto el chico rubio.

—Si, pero tengo algo que debo atender. Es necesario.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

Otabek alargó su brazo, mostrándole la pantalla de su celular. Yuri leía el mensaje escrito en él cuando sintió la molesta presencia del canadiense asomándose sobre su hombro.

—Oh, parece serio, hombre —dijo JJ sorprendido—. Una gran oportunidad. Felicidades —le sonrió a Otabek.

—Gracias.

—¿Pero qué hay del plan? —replicó Yuri nuevamente, sin reparar en la magnitud de lo que aquello significaba para su amigo.

—Yuri, eso es muy importante para Otabek, seguro no es algo que le vaya a ocurrir todos los días. Debe aprovechar ahora. —JJ le dijo con tono neutro, sin enojo pero si con seriedad—. Yo creo que debes ir —se dirigió nuevamente al otro chico. Éste asintió.

Yuri se quedó pensativo por un momento. Las palabras de JJ le recordaron lo que algunas veces le decía Mila, que si quería tener una buena amistad con Otabek debía apoyarlo en lo que le ocurriese y no sólo pensar en él mismo y su bienestar. Le molestaba que esos dos tontos sonaran con tanta razón, sobre todo Mila que muchas veces se creía su hermana mayor y lo regañaba por todo. Era una bruja, pero tal vez debía seguir sus consejos, por mucho que estos le costaran.

—Si, debes ir, es una gran oportunidad para ti. Da lo mejor, amigo —Yuri dijo por fin. Sabía que Otabek no necesitaba su aprobación para ir, pero él si necesitaba demostrar que realmente le importaba su amistad.

—Gracias, Yuri —una casi invisible sonrisa adornó el rostro del otro chico, mientras le mostraba el pulgar como señal de camaradería.

Otabek tomó sus cosas y rápidamente salió de aquel lugar.

Yuri, por otro lado, se alejó molesto del chico moreno que tenía a sus espaldas. Un día de esos no sabía que haría con la actitud tan confianzuda de ese chico que se la pasaba acercándosele.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuri? —JJ nuevamente despedía a la distancia entre ellos.

—Si, pasa que me molestas.

—¿Por qué? —el canadiense sonó como un cachorro en medio de la lluvia, y su cara no era diferente.

—Ja —bufó—.Todavía preguntas. Aparte que vienes a decir tonterías e intervenir en mis planes, haces que mi amigo se vaya y me deje solo en esto —frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero que JJ encontró adorable. Podía jurar que Yuri estaba a punto de enseñarle la lengua.

JJ sonrió y se contuvo de soltar una carcajada sólo porque no quería que estuviese más enojado.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Perdón, pero vamos Yuri. Tú mismo apoyaste a Otabek porque sabías que era lo correcto, porque es tu amigo y lo justo es apoyarlo también. Eres una muy buena persona, Yuri.

El chico sintió que todo el calor existente en la tierra se había concentrado en su cara en ese momento. Sintió tanta vergüenza que se limitó a abrir muy grande los ojos y voltear a ver a otro lado, buscando un lugar donde poder esconderse y no salir hasta que el canadiense se fuera de ahí. JJ por su parte, se dedicó a buscar su cara, entre asustado y fascinado, curioso por ver la expresión de Yuri.

—¿Dónde estás Yuri?¿Qué te pasa? —dijo entre pequeñas risas.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Jean logró ver por un momento el afligido y sonrojado rostro de Yuri. ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan tímido?

—¿Estás avergonzado? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—¡Cállate! —estaba molesto pero sin el coraje para enfrentarlo como se debía, no porque le temiese sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con aquel tipo de halago. A su alrededor tenía gente que lo trataba bien, que era amable con él, y aunque él no lo admitiese nunca, les estaba agradecido. Pero siempre respetaban su espacio y tenían gran conocimiento de su carácter, nunca pretendían que él era un dulce chico o que la bondad regía su vida, y estaba feliz con eso, la gente no esperaba más de él, más que lo podía ofrecer. Así que tener a ese idiota diciendo que era una buena persona y resaltando su bondad por algo tan simple como aquello, lo ponía mal. A veces extrañaba al JJ fastidioso que se la pasaba hablando de él mismo todo el tiempo como para prestar atención a los demás. Desde hacía tiempo eso había cambiado y se la pasaba preguntando todo acerca de su persona. Cualquier versión del Rey idiota, era idiota.

—No debes sentir pena por ser bondadoso —dijo comprensivo.

—¡No soy bondadoso!

—Si, si lo eres.

—Romperé cada uno de tus dedos y tu tonta cara, y ahí conocerás mi bondad.

—Que agresivo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mucho, y si no te callas haré que te arrepientas por ello.

—Vamos Yuri, no tienes que hacerte el malo conmigo.

Yuri gruñó y sujetó con fuerza el objeto que tenía en las manos, estaba tan enfadado que en un acto inconsciente lo lanzó a un costado, sin darse cuenta que justo ahí se acercaban dos personas que él conocía muy bien.

Un jadeo colectivo fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella pista. Yuri había lanzado el frasco con el saborizante hacía donde estaban Yuuri y Viktor que regresaban de la cafetería. El recipiente se había destapado antes de romperse, salpicando todo el abrigo y cabello de Viktor. Éste, aún sorprendido por el acontecimiento, sólo miró su ropa manchada y el mechón de cabello frente a su cara que escurría el líquido café muy obscuro. Tomó entre sus dedos el líquido y su rostro se vio aun más afectado. Yuri pudo adivinar que éste sabía lo que era.

El perfecto y tranquilo rostro del ruso se deformó en una mueca que mostraba ira mientras los perforaba con la mirada. Yuri nunca lo había visto tan molesto, y por primera vez sintió miedo de su compatriota.

Yuuri, todavía anonadado, sacudiendo las pocas gotas que también lo habían manchado, no pudo advertir el mal genio de Viktor hasta que vio el rostro asustado de Yuri y el sorprendido de JJ.

— _It’s JJ style!_ —el japonés no había tenido tiempo ni de tratar de calmar a Viktor, cuando vio al canadiense hacer su famosa pose e inmediatamente cargar a Yuri en su espalda y salir corriendo de ahí.

Esto pareció enojar todavía más al Ruso.

—Viktor, tranquilízate por favor. No es para tanto—Katsuki trató de ser conciliador.

—¿No es para tanto? —su mirada era muy obscura—. Hacen esto y encima huyen. No lo voy a dejar pasar.

Yuuri no pudo moverse de su lugar por un momento. Viktor solía ser muy tranquilo y difícilmente se molestaba por algo, pero ahora su cabello estaba manchado y él sabía lo importante que eso era para él. Aún así se sorprendió cuando éste con una sonrisa que parecía amigable se decidió seguir a los otros chicos. Su sonrisa podría ser la habitual, pero esa mirada no.

Jean, con Yuri en su espalda, había corrido lo más rápido posible intentado huir sin rumbo hasta que Yuri le indicó un pequeño escondite que era un muy estrecho pasillo sin salida detrás de los vestidores.

—¿Seguro que no conoce este lugar? —su corazón latía a mil por haber corrido y por la adrenalina que le provocaba estar huyendo del aura asesina del hombre ruso.

—Si, estoy seguro, éste lugar sólo lo conocemos Mila y yo. Venía aquí cuando era pequeño—habló sin pausas gracias a los nervios.

—Menos mal —suspiró—. ¿Crees que nos mate? —su tono como el de un niño curioso.

—Umm —Yuri pareció pensárselo—. No, realmente no. Tal vez si quiera hacerlo, pero no se atrevería. Su carrera se iría al caño, ya sabes —dijo como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Si…Y es algo de lo que se enterarían fácilmente. No podrían ocultar nuestra desaparición.

—Por supuesto, además que está Yuuri como testigo, y él no permitiría nunca algo como eso.

—Cierto, él es un buen chico.

Los dos se quedaron viendo mientras asentían en acuerdo. Este acto de tregua hizo que el chico rubio reparara en lo ridículo que aquella conversación sonaba y en lo cerca que tenía el rostro de Jean Jacques Leroy del suyo. Y fue consciente hasta ese momento de la embarazosa posición en la que estaban: JJ lo tenía abrazado de la cintura mientras Yuri estaba sentado en unas cajas.

Y como la costumbre dictaba, Yuri empujó a JJ.

Pero el pasillo era demasiado estrecho, por lo que Jean apenas se separó unos centímetros mientras se golpeaba con la pared.  
El canadiense no se quejó, o al menos eso pensó Yuri al no escuchar ningún ruido ni poder ver su rostro alejado de la luz. El silencio reinó por un largo rato.

—Hey, ¿te lastimé? —Yuri se preocupó por el silencio inusual en presencia de JJ. Tuvo el impulso de alargar sus brazos y buscarlo en la oscuridad, pero se detuvo—. Oye, Jean, contéstame por favor.

Una risita fue la respuesta.

—¿Por qué te ríes?¿Querías asustarme, tonto?

—Me llamaste Jean —dijo con ligera sorpresa.

—¿Acaso no es tu nombre?

—Pero tú nunca me llamas así —Yuri quiso ignorar el tono de niño entusiasmado de JJ, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz con algo tan simple?

Yuri bufó para restarle importancia. El silencio volvió a reinar.

—Y bueno, ¿te lastimé? Contesta —autoritario como siempre.

—No, Yuri, no me lastimaste —no podía verlo, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo—. No te preocupes —y ahí había claramente tintes burlones.

—¿Quién está preocupado? No te hagas historias en la cabeza, amigo.  
Jean volvió a reír bajito.

—Bueno, tú estás preguntando. No me hago historias, sólo señalo lo que noto.

—Mira, que…—Yuri estaba a punto de gritarle a JJ, cuando éste se le acercó otra vez. Iba a empujarlo nuevamente y llamarlo suicida, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el chico le pedía silencio y fue entonces que escuchó los pasos apresurados y la voz de Viktor llamándolos.

El joven ruso podía sentir el fuerte golpeteó de su corazón acelerado. Lo peor era no saber a qué se debía, si al temor de ser encontrados por el verdugo Nikiforov o por tener a JJ tan cerca que su perfume cítrico le inundaba la nariz. Había percibido antes el aroma, pero ahora era demasiado evidente. Se preguntó si lo rociaba en su pecho y por eso ahora que lo tenía de frente parecía esparcirse junto al calor de su cuerpo y al ritmo de su respiración. Si tan sólo acercaba un poco más su nariz…  
Yuri reaccionó antes de cometer una locura y se dio una bofetada mental. Aquella situación no lo dejaba pensar bien. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento, y él necesitaba reordenar sus ideas. Respiro hondo antes de hablar.

—Estás muy cerca —dijo quedamente pero con obvio fastidio en su voz. Necesitaba alejar a JJ para poder pensar correctamente.

—No hay mucho espacio aquí, Yuri —susurró.

—Si buscas, encuentras, pero aléjate un poco por favor, me robas el oxígeno.  
Jean como pudo se acomodó a un lado del otro chico, junto a la caja donde estaba sentado.

—¿Aquí ya no te molesto?

—Tú siempre me molestas, pero si, ya quédate ahí —tenerlo a un costado era menos incómodo que tenerlo de frente.

—Me pregunto si se cansará de buscarnos.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí, tú no hiciste nada. Soy el único responsable—ahora que ya tenía la mente más despejada podía pensar mejor y decir aquello que desde un principio debió quedar claro. No le gustaba que la gente arrastrara con sus problemas.

—¿Hm? —sonó confundido—. No puedo dejarte solo, además, parte de lo que pasó es mi culpa—rió bajito—. Te hice enojar al parecer.

¿Al parecer?¿Su enojo contra él no era lo suficientemente claro? Era un gran bobo.

—Por supuesto que me hiciste enojar —apretó los dientes, molesto—.Pero no por eso debes estar aquí conmigo esperando que la furia de Viktor cese. Es más, nunca debiste correr conmigo hasta aquí. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —Yuri agradeció que el lugar estaba oscuro y JJ no podía ver su sonrojo. El recordar lo que Jean había hecho por él, le apenaba. Ese tonto se había condenado con aquel acto.

—En realidad no lo pensé demasiado. Pero sabía que estar ahí más tiempo era muy peligroso —el aura de Viktor le había dicho que Yuri no estaba seguro en aquel lugar, por eso había hecho aquello. No estaba a favor de huir, nunca, pero esa había sido una situación especial.

—Es obvio que no estabas haciéndolo, de ser así no te hubieses metido en problemas por mí. Que tonto —Yuri suspiró. JJ también podía ser un tipo muy impulsivo, pensó.

—Claro que si lo hubiese hecho. No podía dejarte solo en eso —le extrañaba que Yuri creyera que lo abandonaría.

—Ah, por favor —Yuri expresó con incredulidad—. No lo hubieses hecho, ¿por qué arriesgarte por mi?

Yuri no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de JJ. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a Yuri creer que se preocupaba por él?

—¿Ves? —el rubio habló después de un rato, al ver que Jean no contestaba—. Tu silencio lo dice todo.

—No, no te confundas —Yuri no veía la cara de JJ, pero si podía saber que estaba serio, su tono lo decía todo—. Me dejaste sin habla porque sigo sin creer que te parezca imposible la idea de que yo me preocupe por ti —Jean suspiró después de decir aquello—. Vaya, Yuri, me tienes en un muy mal concepto —Yuri podía sentir la tristeza en esas palabras.

¿Lo había herido? No sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero era peor que sentirse frustrado por tenerlo cerca.

—¡Hey, hey! Yo no dije nada de ti, maldito ególatra —Yuri no sabía cómo calmar la situación así que reaccionaba de la única forma que podía—. No estoy diciendo que seas mala persona ni nada parecido —Y en verdad no lo creía, por supuesto que no. JJ podía ser un fastidio, pero con el tiempo le fue imposible no notar que no era un mal sujeto, que no mataría ni una mosca. ¡Por Dios! Hasta había escuchado rumores sobre él haciendo caridad—. Pero no le encuentro sentido el que te preocupes por mi. No somos amigos —lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero JJ que estaba muy cerca si pudo escucharlo.

—Bueno… Si, tal vez tengas razón en eso —se decepcionó al escuchar que Yuri no lo consideraba un amigo, pero tenía razón—. Pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparme por ti.

—¿Y por qué lo harías? No quieras hacer tu buena obra del día conmigo. No lo necesito. No debes fingir que te agrado sólo por hacer lo socialmente correcto y quedar bien con tu consciencia —no quería hacer sentir mal a JJ pero necesitaba decir aquello. Si algo no soportaba era la compasión.

—¿Piensas que hago esto por lástima? —habló incrédulo—¿No se te ha ocurrido qué es porque me agradas?

—¿Agradarte?¿Yo?... Te la pasas molestándome.

—¿Crees que es mi intención molestarte? Siempre estoy tratando de agradarte, pero por alguna razón crees que todo lo que digo es con mala intención —por primera vez, Yuri escuchaba frustración en la voz ajena—. No me desagradas, Yuri, es todo lo contrario, y nunca, nunca pensaría en ti como alguien que pueda ocasionar lástima y sólo por eso se acercarían a ti —Jean se había colocado al frente de Yuri nuevamente, y estaba tan cerca que podía notar su rostro gracias a los escasos rayos de luz provenientes del pasillo.

Sus facciones no eran del todo claras pero si sus ojos que brillaban expectantes. Yuri se había quedado sin habla después de aquellas palabras, y los ojos azules no le permitían moverse de su sitio. Aquella no había sido una confesión romántica pero había tenido el mismo efecto que si la fuera, en el joven e inexperto corazón de Yuri.

Era una situación que ninguno de los dos entendía de manera racional pero si instintiva. La cercanía, el calor entre sus cuerpos y la mirada perdida entre ellos los tenía con el pulso apresurado, y ninguno de los dos sabía que había reciprocidad en aquel sentimiento.

La voz de Viktor y Yuuri se hicieron escuchar nuevamente en el pasillo principal. Eso hizo que salieran del trance en el que se habían sumergido. El primero en reaccionar fue Yuri, quien con muy pocas veces, alejó de manera suave a JJ. Estaba muy avergonzado como para seguir mirándolo. Se levantó, sacudió su ropa y se dispuso a salir. Ya estaba harto de esa situación; él no huiría del viejo, tarde o temprano tendría que darle la cara, y sabía que Yuuri terminaría por enfadarse de estarlo conteniendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —JJ estaba sorprendido.

—A enfrentar a Nikiforov, obviamente—Yuri no lo volteó a ver, aún no podía hacerlo.

—Pero…—el chico moreno no pudo terminar la frase porque Yuri salió rápidamente de ahí. JJ lo siguió sin pensarlo.

—¡Aquí estoy, viejo!

Viktor volteó en ese momento, el chico no parecía intimidado, más bien tenía el tono malhumorado de siempre.

—Oh, por fin decidieron dar la cara —el ruso mayor habló en tono calmo pero en sus facciones seguía habiendo reproche. Yuri se dio cuenta por lo que dijo y por la mirada de Viktor, que Jean lo había seguido y estaba detrás de él—. Pensé que huirían por siempre —el tono del ruso fue con una muy evidente burla. Sabía cómo golpear el ego de Yuri.

—Pffft, no te creas tanto, Viktor. Admitiré que por un momento me sorprendiste, pero no te tengo miedo—dijo muy seguro, e hizo una pequeña pausa para darle seriedad a su rostro—. Y deja fuera de todo esto a JJ. Este tonto no hizo nada más que querer ayudarme y ese acto te hizo creer tonterías.

Viktor miró serio a Yuri y después a JJ, examinándolo, pero con la misma pereza que ves a un poste dejó de hacerlo.

—Bien, ya no importa.

—¿Y?¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te pagaré el estilista o lo que se necesite para que arreglar tu cabello y te compraré un nuevo abrigo. Di lo que quieres de una vez que ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

—No necesito que pagues nada —Viktor sonó ofendido—. Pero al menos podrías disculparte —otra vez se escuchaba como un niño berrinchudo enfadado por nimiedades. Por lo menos ya se le había pasado un poco el enfado.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

—Prefiero pagar y que me acuses con Yakov y Lilia, a pedir disculpas por algo que no hice con intención.

—Pues eso también. Le diré a Yakov lo que has hecho. No es bueno para ti no aprender de tus errores o no ser reprendido por tus faltas.

—Mira quién habla, Viktor Nikiforov, la blanca palomita. Además ya dije que fue un accidente.

—¡Yo nunca he arruinado el cabello de alguien!... Y esa tintura es muy difícil de conseguir, si la tenías era por algo, una travesura.

—Viktor, ya déjalo por favor —intervino Yuuri.

—Pero Yuuri, no quiere pedirme disculpas. Es un niño muy malo —el japonés cubrió su rostro con la mano, en señal inequívoca de vergüenza. Se suponía que Viktor ya tenía 28 años y aun así seguía teniendo ese comportamiento infantil como para discutir de esa manera con un adolescente.

JJ por primera vez intervino y aprovechando que los otros dos hombres discutían, se acercó a Yuri y le habló cerca del oído.

—Tal vez deberías disculparte. Y no, antes que lo tomes a mal —anticipó JJ—, lo digo porque así Viktor se calmará. No lo veas como un castigo o una ofensa, sino como una tregua. No conozco mucho a Viktor, pero no creo que sea del tipo que se burle por pedirle disculpas. ¿Qué dices?

Yuri reconsideró esas palabras, estando atentas a ellas, más por el hecho de concentrarse en lo que decía y no en lo cerca que estaba y como ahora no sólo su perfume lo invadía, sino también el dulce aroma a menta de su cabello.

Suspiró con pesadez. JJ tenía razón, y ese hecho ya no era tan doloroso, más bien se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Además que ya no tenía energías para pelear con Viktor.

—Muy bien, Vitya —usó el nombre que pocas personas usaban con él, en señal de paz—Me disculpo por lo que pasó. Debí ser más cuidadoso y no dañar tu cabello—su voz al final fue monótona pero eso no pareció molestar a Viktor que inmediatamente sonrió de esa forma característica suya, mientras se acercaba y desordenada su cabello en forma amistosa.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

—Agh, deja de desordenar mi cabello —Yuri dio un manotazo.

—Para que veas lo que se siente —dijo en broma el otro mientras le sonreía y se alejaba de ahí—. Vamos Yuuri, debo arreglar esto —Viktor palmeó la espalda de Yuuri mientras lo conducía afuera, y éste se despidió con la mano de los chicos más jóvenes con una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.

En silencio, los chicos observaron al par de hombres que ya con buen humor salían del lugar.

Las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado pero por un momento había molestado al dúo tonto, así que al final no fue tan malo, pensó Yuri.

El suspiro resignado y divertido de JJ lo devolvió a su realidad. Por milésima vez en ese día se encontraba solo con él. Ya estaba cansado de tantas emociones y una serie de atentados de infartos en un día.

Vio de reojo a JJ por un segundo y sin decir nada él también decidió salir de esos pasillos. JJ, como era de esperarse (por desgracia para Yuri), lo llamó al verlo irse.

—Eh…Yuri —pareció indeciso.

Yuri se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo. El muchacho tomó esto como señal para seguir hablando.

—Con respecto a lo que dije allá dentro... —comenzó Jean. Yuri ya podía sentir como JJ le decía que todo había sido broma—. No quiero que lo tomes como simples palabras. Hablo muy en serio —la firmeza no daba lugar a dudas.

Fue tal la sorpresa de Yuri que volteó a verlo sin poder evitarlo. Lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando que prosiguiera.

—¿Y?¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —dijo cruzado de brazos y con la mirada clavada en JJ.

—No, no es todo —por unos segundos Jean se sintió tímido y como acto inconsciente se rascó el cuello en señal de nerviosismo—. Lo que dijiste antes también es cierto. Tú y yo no somos amigos y eso te hace dudar tanto de mi, por lo que me gustaría que lo intentáramos. A ser amigos, me refiero —dijo por fin y pareció expectante, regalándole una sonrisa al chico rubio.

Yuri estaba otra vez sorprendido. Sorprendido, molesto y herido. Escuchar que le pidiera ser amigos había sido como un golpe directo al estómago, como si le estrujaran las entrañas. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar. Y nada de eso tenía el más puto sentido.

—No —su respuesta fue tajante, y salió con la voz más fría que JJ jamás había escuchado en Yuri. Su intención ni siquiera había sido ser cruel, pero esa era su forma de ser claro y mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

—¿Por qué? —JJ tenía la voz afectada—. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me das una oportunidad? —se acercó a Yuri, que estaba con la cara más dura y hostil que pudiese tener. Cualquier persona con más sentido común hubiese huido pero no JJ a quien no le importó—. ¿Sigues creyendo que no me agradas?

—No importa si te creo o no. No quiero ser tu amigo —Yuri lo encaró, alzando su mirada hacía el rostro del chico más alto. Ese hecho no lo intimidó.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?! Dime cuando te he ofendido para corregirlo. Dame una razón para ni siquiera intentarlo.

El rubio se tragó la enorme cantidad de insultos que gritaban por salir de su boca. Estaba seguro que si se dejaba llevar hablaría de más y no quería hacer el ridículo delante de JJ, así que con todo el coraje que pudo reunir mantuvo el semblante frio.

—Es simple, no quiero. No me interesa tu amistad —Yuri no vaciló. Una parte de él quería lastimar a JJ, mostrarle un poco del dolor que sentía.

Escuchar aquello cambió el semblante del siempre confiado y alegre JJ. El rechazo no era nuevo para él, pero jamás había sido tan doloroso. Sentir la indiferencia de los demás no le suponía tanto problema, aprendió a manejarlo con el tiempo, pero lo que hacía Yuri era lo más cruel que podía pasarle.

—Bien, sé que no puedo obligarte a ser mi amigo —su voz átona—. Sólo dime las razones por las que soy tan desagradable para ti —Yuri giró su rostro a otro lado. Un momento de debilidad le había ganado al ver a JJ tan afectado— Por favor, mírame —Jean tomó de los hombros a Yuri, buscando su cara— ¿Por qué siempre parece que huyes de mi? —dijo cuando por fin pudo ver al otro chico a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento nadie dijo nada.

—¡Suéltame! —el joven ruso se sentía tan perdido, podía sentir que en cualquier momento sus defensas serían derribadas —. ¡Deja de acercarte tanto!

—¿En verdad tan repulsivo soy para ti? —JJ lo soltó pero no se alejó. El canadiense creyó que su corazón no podía doler más. Siempre había pensado que tarde o temprano Yuri y él tendrían una mejor relación más allá de la rivalidad en la pista. Todos los que rodeaban a Yuri parecían tener el privilegio de ser aceptados por él. Sabía que Yuri no era el ser más afectuoso, pero de alguna manera ninguno de ellos era despreciado sólo por acercarse—. En verdad creí que tenía una esperanza nuestra amistad—sonrió con tristeza.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —ya estaba harto que JJ siguiese hablando sobre esa estupidez de la amistad—. ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

—Entonces sólo dame una razón por la que te desagrado tanto —dijo exaltado, acercándose más. Esa situación le hacía sentir inseguro y ser necio.  
Yuri, furioso como estaba, lo sujetó de la camiseta, jalándolo hacia él, acercando sus rostros.

—¿Qué que me desagrada de ti? Hay tanto que me desagrada de ti que no sé ni por donde empezar —gruñó desesperado, apretando los dientes, tratando de contener su respiración por la furia y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado gracias a esos intensos ojos azul grisáceo que lo observaban atónitos.

El chico canadiense abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió la boca de Yuri chocar contra la suya en un fuerte beso.

Yuri no había tenido más respuesta que esa. Tener a JJ tan cerca por tanto tiempo sabía que no era buena idea, sus alarmas siempre se lo habían advertido pero hasta hoy podía saber el porqué. Pero maldita sea, se sentía tan bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo cobraba sentido, los nervios y las sensaciones que no lo dejaban tranquilo y experimentaba cada vez que JJ se acercaba, tomaban un lugar ahora.

JJ había tardado un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y sin preguntar ni pensarlo correspondió al salvaje beso. En menos de un segundo había tomado a Yuri de la cintura y en un movimiento certero lo había alzado hasta que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura, y éste también sin pensarlo, enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena.

Era como estar en el paraíso y el infierno. Yuri experimentaba todas las sensaciones que lo habían atormentado por meses pero ahora intensificadas y recorriendo su cuerpo, y ya no parecían incorrectas, sino necesarias. Era como sacar todo de su pecho, eso que lo asfixiaba y no lo dejaba pensar bien. El toque de los labios ajenos era todo lo que podía pedir ahora, no importaba nada allá afuera.

Sintió un brazo de JJ sujetarlo con más fuerza, acercarlo más a su pecho mientras el otro subía por su espalda, acariciándolo. Como respuesta, enredó sus manos en su cabello. En algún momento el beso se había vuelto más intenso y dejado de ser sólo contacto de labios. Unieron sus lenguas en movimientos eróticos y placenteros. Yuri carecía de experiencia, pero sus instintos lo guiaban y no podía quedarse quieto en lo que parecía la batalla más deliciosa. Éste no era su primer beso, ese lo había dado a una chica cuando aún estaba en la secundaría, pero ahora eso tenía la menor importancia, éste beso y todo lo que provocaba podía superar cualquier cosa.

Se separaron un momento por la exigencia de oxígeno, se miraron directamente a los ojos y tomaron desesperados otra vez sus bocas.

Para JJ era difícil mantener sus manos quietas cuando la dulce boca de Yuri lo poseía. Pensó que esa boca que antes lo castigaba, ahora lo sanaba con sus caricias, con la suavidad de sus labios. No sabía que había sucedido exactamente, y poco le importaba, sólo quería disfrutar del hermoso momento en el que se encontraba. Tal vez todo era un sueño y en cualquier momento se despertaría. Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo.

—¡Yuri! —a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Yakov que lo llamaba. Los dos chicos, saliendo del trance se separaron y miraron alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca observándolos.

Yuri se bajó de JJ mientras éste lentamente lo soltaba, aturdido. Se acomodó la camiseta ahora arrugada. No quería voltear a ver al otro chico, pero lo hizo y la cara que éste mostraba le sorprendió. JJ no sólo se veía sorprendido y expectante, sino que también parecía estar hipnotizado. No quería sonar iluso, pero podía jurar que esa expresión en su rostro era de adoración. ¿JJ lo veía con adoración? Un calor lo recorrió desde el estómago hasta el pecho, y ahí se quedó, ahogándolo.

Por meses había sentido que se volvía loco con el repentino interés del canadiense de acercarse a él. En un principio pensó que era simple molestia por alguien que siempre le pareció odioso, pero con el tiempo le fue imposible notar que era algo más. Todo ese tiempo se había negado a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara un chico? Y lo peor de todo era que ese no era cualquier chico, sino ni más ni menos que Jean Jacques Leroy, su némesis, su más grande y fastidioso rival. Y con todo eso, lo más humillante había sido darse cuenta que a JJ no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, que su cercanía no lo alteraba. Siempre se mantenía con aquella actitud fresca, imperturbable ante su presencia. Y verlo así por primera vez, era un deleite en tantos sentidos.

JJ estaba ligeramente sonrojado y despeinado, con la mirada puesta únicamente en Yuri, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, sonriendo al sentirse libre de hacerlo. Yuri, dejándose llevar por el momento permitió la caricia, cerrando los ojos ante el toque, disfrutando el desconocido lado que JJ le mostraba. Sólo un momento para olvidar todo.

Pero Yuri se recordó que no lo podía dejar ganar tan fácilmente, no después de haber sufrido todo esos meses por su culpa. Con una sonrisa triunfante se separó y dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Jean sonó asustado.

—A entrenar, ¿no es obvio? —dijo travieso. Oh, vaya que le encantaba el rostro desencajado que JJ le mostraba— ¿No deberías hacer lo mismo? Si no lo haces te patearé el trasero más fácil.

—Pero, Yuri, estábamos… —todavía seguía aturdido con la actitud de Yuri.

—¿Qué?¿Vas a seguir con esa tontería de la amistad? —sonrió burlón. Ver a JJ así le llenaba de confianza para portarse pícaro.

JJ negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica. Yuri rió por eso, y satisfecho como estaba siguió caminando sin voltear hacia atrás.  
Pronto escuchó los pasos del canadiense acercarse apresurado.

—Yuri, estábamos en algo. No puedes irte sin que hablemos —la angustia teñía su voz. Yuri lo encontró adorable.

Se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo. JJ estaba tan cerca que casi se tocaban.

—Yo creo que ya dejé todo claro. Si no lo entiendes no es mi problema —sonrió nuevamente, y esta vez había coqueteo en su tono.  
El moreno gruñó en respuesta y posó suavemente sus manos en la cintura ajena mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el cabello de Yuri.

Yuri se quería dejar llevar otra vez, en verdad que quería hacerlo, pero él era Yuri Plisetsky y no podía ser tan obvio ante sus debilidades.

—Si algo debes tener muy claro, JJ, es que aquí mando yo—le mostró una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se separaba— Yo decido cuando y donde. Que nunca se te olvide.

El chico no pudo contestar nada. No había nada que contestar, sólo se dedicó a verlo irse con aquel inusual ánimo que le sentaba de maravilla. Podía admirarlo todo el día.

Haría lo que fuese para volver a tenerlo tan cerca, al fin y al cabo Yuri ya le había dado permiso. No le importaba entrar a ese juego que Yuri acababa de crear.Sonrió y caminó hacía donde se había ido el rubio. Estaba seguro que lo que le esperaba en Rusia a partir de ese día, sería de lo más interesante y divertido, porque así se sentía estar enamorado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer éste pequeño trabajo que hice con mucho cariño para la hermosa pareja que a mi parecer es el Pliroy. Espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Me disculpo por no desarrollar más la interacción con los demás personajes, pero Yuri y Jean se apoderaron de mi cabeza y no dejaban de hablar. Esos dos se roban el escenario muy fácil. En mis próximos trabajos seguro si incluyo más a los otros.
> 
> Me gustaría leer sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.


End file.
